Taking Her To Bed
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Emily goes to Aaron's after she leaves her apartment.  This is my take on what would have happened. Ignore 6x15 please! R&R!


Summary – Emily goes to Aaron's after she leaves her apartment. This is my take on what would have happened. Ignore 6x15 please!

I own nothing!

This story is dedicated to Crystie, just because she puts up with me. Thanks, Fancypantalones. Love you bunches!

**Warning – 18 and over **_**only**_** please. Sexual content. Not work safe.**

Emily had called him the moment she was in her vehicle and on the road, no thought to it as she dialed his number from memory.

"Hello?" came the gruff voice, full of sleep and she instantly felt bad.

"I shouldn't have called," was her greeting.

"Emily?" he asked, suddenly sounding more awake.

"I'm sorry, Hotch," she breathed, automatically taking a left at the third stoplight.

"What?" he asked.

"Aaron," she corrected, shaking her head.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Aaron asked, sitting up straight, now completely awake.

"On Linder Road, and no, I'm not okay," she said, her voice finally breaking.

She heard a rustling and then heavy footsteps. "Want me to meet you downstairs?"

"No, I just pulled in; I'll be up in a second. Is Jack there? And I can bring Sergio in?" she asked.

"No, Jack isn't here, and of course you can bring in the cat," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay? You should…" He trailed off, but she knew he was going to tell her she should have already known his and Jack's schedules.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'll see you in a minute."

Emily disconnected the call, grabbed her bag and her cat, and straight out ran to the front of his building, swinging through the door and racing to the elevator. Sergio whined beneath her arm when she bounced him mercilessly as she jogged to Aaron's door, not even having to raise a hand to knock because he was standing in the doorway, clad in a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. He yanked her inside, sensing her urgency, and locked the door behind her, walking quickly to reset the alarm system. Without a word, he went back to her, gently taking the cat and her bag and placing them on the floor. He tucked a strand of her disheveled hair behind her ear, staring into her watery eyes, knowing she refused to let her tears fall, but he hated seeing her like that.

"Emily," he whispered, slowly stroking her cheek, "talk to me."

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

His eyebrows came together, but he didn't pull away. "You're in danger." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and she didn't argue. "You being here automatically puts me in danger."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, fuck, Aaron… Jack."

He silenced her with a shake of his head. "Jack is safe, I am safe, and_ you_ are safe." She shook her head as if she didn't believe him. "Look at me," he commanded. He waited until she complied. "We are safe. Jack is at Jess's; none of her contact information is on me or in my apartment, or in yours. You are here with me and I would protect you with my life. I have three guns hidden in the apartment and you know where they are. Not to mention your service weapon is tucked into front of your bag."

"That won't stop him," Emily whimpered, and Aaron's heart ached.

He whispered her name again and wrapped her in his arms, no longer able to take the petrified look on her face. Emily relaxed instantly, a feeling of safety washing over her for the first time in nearly a week. And then the tears fell. He held her as tightly as he could, closing his eyes to keep his composure as she fisted his shirt, crying in earnest against his shoulder. He didn't dare rub circles on her back or attempt to stroke her hair, fearing she'd simply fall to the ground if he loosened his hold. He turned his head, though, burying his face into her messy dark hair and breathing in her intoxicating smell.

"Shh," he whispered, "it's okay, baby, I got you. I got you. I won't let anything happen. I won't let anyone hurt you, you hear me?"

Emily nodded against him, her loud sniffles continuing to fill the living room. He felt tear after tear soak his shirt, but he didn't give a damn, he just squeezed her tighter, not able to get her close enough.

"I'm going to carry you to bed, okay?" he asked after nearly half an hour of her steadily crying.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Calm down," he said sternly. "Emily, stop."

"No!" she cried, but he sensed her resolve crumbling.

"Why?" he asked, seeing his opening.

"Because he'll find a way in," she sobbed. "He'll kill me, and then he'll kill you. Or the other way around. Either way, we both die."

Aaron sighed. "Ian?" he asked.

He felt her stiffen. "How did you know?"

"I know things that would shock you, Emily," he said emotionlessly. "I've always kept a heavy monitor on people's pasts. I have friends in high places who feel the need to inform me of even the smallest movements of people who may harm the people I care for."

Emily should have been surprised, but she honestly wasn't, and she loved him all the more for it. Since they started seeing each other a few months previous, he had become more protective than usual, and she couldn't blame him. She had chipped away at his heavily guarded walls, simply trying to help him after Haley's death but it slowly turned into much more. They weren't exactly sure when it started, or if it had ever really become 'official', but they kept it to themselves. They assumed the team knew, but they were never anything but professional when on the job, but made no effort to hide it once they were home.

"Why didn't you just say something?" she groaned. "I needed you so badly, Aaron."

He rocked her gently, his arms still viselike around her. "Because I wanted you to come to me," he explained. "I wanted you to deal with it the way you had to before you came to me. Don't think I haven't been watching, though."

"What?" she asked.

Aaron chuckled humorlessly. "Jess watched Jack for a few extra days after you cancelled on me for dinner the other day and I staked out your place. But let's not talk about that right now."

She nodded again, and he could tell she was tired.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Emily shrugged. "On the jet."

"Emily," he sighed. "Please, let me take you to bed. I don't care if I have to stay awake, just let me take care of you."

"Can I do something silly first?" she asked, her voice quite small.

"Of course," he agreed instantly. "Anything you want."

"Well, two things," she corrected, pulling back from him. Her hands went to either side of his face, giving him a watery smile. "I love you, Aaron."

Before giving him time to reply, she pressed her lips against his firmly, putting so much emotion into it he nearly passed out right there. She had never said it, never made it obvious, never even said the word 'love' in his presence. He knew it was because she was scared, but he also knew it was because she meant it.

He pulled back long enough to mumble, "I love you, too, Emily."

They both knew the confessions of love were because they were under stress of a hitman lurking in the shadows, but neither had spoken truer words to one another. They stood kissing for an immeasurable amount of time, no hurry, no rush. But eventually Emily pulled away, giving him a genuine smile as he wiped the lingering tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing the tip of her nose and looking her directly in the eyes.

"And I love you," she replied, slinking her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before releasing him all too soon. "Now don't laugh."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Remember I asked if I could do something silly?"

He nodded. "Yes, two things, one of which being you telling me that you love me."

Emily laughed. "Well, yes, but that's not what I meant."

Before giving him time to reply, she grabbed her bag off the floor, removing roughly ten small items, setting them along the coffee table before pulling out a large vase. Aaron was so confused yet amused at the same time, so he just stood back and watched her until she began placing the smaller items on the window. Then his heart shattered within his chest. To watch the woman he loved so terrified, and yet so brilliantly calm after her breakdown, made him want to punch something. Instead of that, though, he took to helping her, catching on quite quickly. She gave him small smile as he went down the hall, placing them in both bedrooms. He came back just in time to watch her slide a table to the door, and he helped her to finish that off by balancing a vase at the very edge of it before grabbing her again.

"Aaron?" she questioned as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm taking you to bed, no arguing," he informed her, his hands going to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up to wrap her legs around him in one swift motion.

"Wow," she breathed out, chuckling and putting her arms around his neck, pulling back just enough to look at him. "You've never done that before."

"Like that, do you?" he asked with a devilish smirk. "I may be old but I'm not broken down yet."

Emily giggled. "No, you most certainly are not." She leaned down so her lips were right by his ear. "And just so you know, you picking me up like this is really hot."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, his voice purposefully low. He knew it wasn't exactly the best situation to be in, but he could tell Emily was trying to keep things normal. Had she of come over any other night, he would have made her dinner before watching some old movie and then taking her to bed. He could sense that Emily wanted that normalcy, to just pretend that nothing was wrong, and he was willing to give her that and anything else she needed. Her hands moved to his neck, her fingers interlocking at the base of it and she leaned back enough to stare into his eyes.

"Hell yes," she laughed. "Very, very hot."

Without a word, their mouths met in a blur of passion; lips, teeth, and tongues mashing and mingling, each trying to roughly dominate the others mouth. Aaron relinquished control, allowing her to set their pace, but she didn't slow. He kissed her as hard as he could, as fiercely as his love for her was, and he was sure she'd have bruises, but so would he. She broke the kiss only long enough to drag her shirt over her head, Aaron only losing his footing a little before she kissed him again, just as roughly as before. He walked them to the bedroom, all the while keeping up with her pace, afraid that if he pulled away he'd lose her again.

He dropped her onto the bed, peeling off his shirt and watching with fire in his eyes as Emily removed her own bra. His hands went to her black slacks and she moaned loudly as he bent over her, taking her puckered nipple between his teeth and biting down. He took down her pants, underwear included, and ran his hands over her legs, suckling her as he did so. Her feet tried and failed to take his pajamas down. He chuckled and slid them off, her eyes instantly going to his large erection.

"Scoot up," he said.

Emily obeyed instantly, moving on the bed until she was in the middle of it, her legs spread wide, her glistening womanhood on display for his viewing pleasure.

"Don't," she begged as he got onto the bed, his intentions of taking care of her first clear when he didn't kneel between her legs.

"Emily, I want to taste you," he whispered, kissing her inner thighs.

She moaned but put her hands on his shoulders. "And I need to _feel_ you, Aaron."

Their eyes met and he couldn't find it within himself to deny her request. He covered her body with his own, his lips finding hers just as her legs bent up, the heels of her feet finding their usual spot in the back of his thighs. Aaron cupped Emily's jaw, tilting her face higher as he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting slowly this time, tenderly. She reached between their bodies, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it twice before running the tip of it between her wet folds. They panted in unison as she lined him up, her heels digging into his thighs, telling him to proceed at his leisure.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Emily looked at Aaron, a silent understanding passing between them. Her hand fell away as he inched into her tight heat, their eyes staying locked as he filled her to the brink. She tipped her head up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, never wanting the feeling of being so full and so loved to stop. He kissed her back for a moment before veering to the right, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her nose, her eyes. He peppered her face with kisses until he came into contact with a salty liquid at the corner of her left eye.

"Don't cry," he pleaded. "Emily…"

"Shh," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his, relishing in the feel of his stubble scratching her skin. "Just make love to me, Aaron."

It was so cliché they wanted to laugh, but it was also so perfect that they could do nothing but once again gaze into each other's dark eyes as he fulfilled her request. He slid back and forth into her soaked core, making sure she could feel every single inch he had to offer her. Her back arched and she wrapped her arms around him, taking on some of his weight as he thrust into her body at a snail's pace.

"You feel so perfect," he breathed into her ear, his eyes closing in order to properly take in every sensation of her slick walls welcoming him time and time again.

"So do you," she replied huskily. "God, Aaron, you feel so good."

"Keep talking to me," he pleaded, pausing within her long enough to pull back and look into her eyes. "I want to hear your voice."

"In just a second," she said before pulling him down.

They kissed slowly and passionately, putting everything they had into that one single kiss, and tears burned behind both their eyelids. Aaron was the first to pull away, needing to breathe, and he smiled slightly when he heard her take in large breaths. He put his forehead against hers, his eyes squeezed shut as to not let her be aware of the moisture building within them. But he knew that she could tell as her hand found his face, her fingers ghosting over his cheek.

"Aaron," she whispered, leaning up and gently kissing his lips. "I love you."

His breath hitched and bowed his head. "I love you, Emily. God, I fucking loving you."

"Shh," she murmured. "Come on, stay with me."

"I'm with you," he replied instantly. "Right here."

"Forever?" she asked boldly.

He nodded, no question in his mind. "Forever," he confirmed. "And you'll be right here, with me, forever."

"Forever," she breathed. "Forever, forever, forever, forever."

He laughed lightly, lifting his head and kissing her nose. Her legs rose up higher, her knees against his sides and her heels digging into his toned ass. He groaned as she purposefully tightened her lower muscles in a steady rhythm, loving the sounds leaving his throat. He lifted off her just enough to reach a hand between them, his fingers going to where they were joined so intimately. She gasped as his thumb slid between her moist folds, gently stroking her sensitive clit.

"Aaron," she panted.

He smiled and restarted their previous slow rhythm, his thumb following along, not wanting her to fall over the edge just yet. He wanted to relish this, to burn this to memory, to stay there as long as he possibly could, and he knew he wouldn't lose it until she did.

"God, Aaron, that feels amazing," she breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Tell me how good, Emily."

"_So good_," she moaned, arching so her chest was pressed against his.

"So responsive," he mumbled.

She groaned. "I can't help it, you just make me so hot."

"So wet," he corrected. "You're so wet."

"I'm so wet," she repeated, knowing he loved when she talked dirty.

"For who?" he asked, his pace beginning to increase.

"For you!" she cried as he pressed down harder on her sensitive bud. "I'm so wet for _you_, Aaron."

"I don't want this to end," he admitted, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"It's okay, baby," she assured him. "Come with me, Aaron, come with me…"

He thrust into her faster, harder, and watched her face as she began to unravel. He gasped as she screamed his name, her eyes opening to meet his just as her velvet walls clenched around him. Their gaze held as she came, her release washing over him, lubricating her tight heat even more as he pounded into her. He wasn't far behind, moaning out her name as she milked him, thrusting once more and spilling himself deeply within her. Her arms tightened around him, bringing him down to rest completely on top of her, holding his sweaty body to her own, their chests rising and falling at a heavy pace.

"Don't get up," she begged as he tried to take on some of his own weight.

"I'm going to crush you," he said into her hair.

She shook her head. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

He kissed her shoulder, burying his face into her hair as her cheek nuzzled the side of his head. Not another word was spoken as they came down from their highs, the smell and feel of each other causing small shudders to overtake them in the near half an hour they laid like that. Aaron finally mustered the strength to pull away, but Emily held on tight. He chuckled and slid his arms beneath her hips and around her back.

"Hang on tight," he instructed.

"I'll never let go," she whispered thickly.

Using every suddenly stiff muscle in his body Aaron turned them, careful to not crush her leg as he made it to his back, Emily still attached to him. She settled on top of him, both of them giving low, disapproving sighs as his slackened member finally fell from her body. Her head landed on his shoulder, her face right into his neck, making sure she could take in as much of his scent as she could. He turned his head and rested it against hers, closing his eyes and gently running his hands up and down her bare back, humming as his fingertips tingled from the sensation.

"Aaron?" she asked sometime later.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"We didn't use anything," she said quietly, as if not wanting to get into trouble.

"I'm aware," he said nonchalantly.

"I know you aren't stupid. If I make it through this," she started, but he cut her off.

"_When_," he corrected harshly.

She couldn't help but smile. "What happens if I'm… you know…"

"Then I will be the happiest man on earth," he said, pulling back so he could kiss her forehead.

"You want to have a baby with me?" she asked, and he could hear the thickness of emotion in her tone.

"I want everything with you," he whispered. "Everything, Emmy."

The nickname Emily usually hated suddenly sounded beautiful, tender, loving, and she wanted nothing more than to cry, so terrified she'd never be able to hear him use it again. "I want that, too," she managed.

"Look at me for a minute," he instructed. She obeyed, lifting her head from her spot and meeting his dark eyes, which were very serious and determined mixed with what she could see was very clearly love. "When this is over, when he's gone and the dust has settled, I'd like to ask you a very important question."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Going to ask me to move in?" she asked in just over a whisper, her eyes wide with shock.

Aaron chuckled lightly. He grunted as he reached to the side table only a few inches away, opening the drawer and rummaging through it blindly. "Close your eyes."

Emily did as he said, her eyebrows creasing as she felt him move beneath her, his hands doing something behind her back that she couldn't quite make out. She heard something lightweight hit the carpet with a small 'thunk'. Her mouth fell open as she felt him grab her left hand.

"Emily," he murmured, and she sat up, her legs curling beneath her as she straddled him. "I know this isn't the best time, but I can't just… just think about losing you without something to reassure our love, our relationship. It's something I've always wanted with you, since day one. I knew you were perfect for me the day we started dating. I knew you were strong enough, determined enough, independent enough to be able to handle me and Jack and the lack of time we get to spend together. But, I realized the other day just how much I needed you in my life. I know I'm not on one knee and I wasn't planning to do this for a long time, until I was sure you were ready, but I have to. I have to ask you this, Emily, because I need to know."

She watched with misty eyes as he brought her left hand to his chest, separating her fingers just slightly and sliding a ring onto the finger that left no question in her mind what his question would be. She looked at the ring, a small gold band holding up a good-sized princess cut diamond, simple but just her style.

"If you aren't ready, that's okay, just tell me no," he said, but she could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. "Emily Anne Prentiss, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

There was no question in her mind as she nodded her head, choking on a sob as she tried to tell him yes. "Of course I will, you silly man!" she finally managed.

The biggest smile she had ever seen appeared on his face and he slid the ring completely on her finger before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her middle just as hers came up and around his neck. Words of love were shared and they kissed for what felt like hours, a happy glow surrounding them. Any and all problems instantly evaporated as they celebrated with laughs and kisses and an exchanging of tender words. After awhile they laid back down, Emily tucked against Aaron's side, her head resting on his chest, her arm across his stomach and her leg thrown over his. He pulled her in tight, kissed the top of her head, and finally closed his eyes. He reached for the lamp, careful not to jostle her as he turned it off, a darkness swallowing up the room.

"Goodnight, Emily," he whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight, Aaron," she replied. "I love you. Always."

He smiled tiredly. "And I love you. Always."

They were just starting to drift off into a blissfully happy slumber when a loud crash resonated throughout the apartment, telling them loud and clear the vase that was perched upon the table to guard the front door had fallen to the floor…

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! I really love to know what you think! Thank you!_


End file.
